An open car window provides convenient access to the interior of a vehicle for someone intent upon reaching into the vehicle to remove an object or for access to a person sitting in the vehicle. While this type of access is often a convenience, it also provides an entry port for acts of vandalism on occupants and objects inside. The related art discussed below does not address this concern, or is impractical for the application described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,981 describes a removable window guard comprising an elongated element of spring steel or other slightly elastic, but form retaining, material which is bent into a configuration substantially blocking the window opening when the device is positioned in the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,562 relates to an automobile window guard which permits ventilation when the window is open, but prevents projection of animal or human extremities through the area covered by the guard. The device is made of two complementary screen elongate members which slidably fit into a frame which then fits into the window frame of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,364 describes a pet barrier which is readily adaptable to various vehicle window shapes by reason of a multitude of horizontally adjustable members which abut opposite window frame locations. These elongate members are supported by spring biased upright posts which interconnect the main horizontal members for securing the barrier in the window frame.
Each of the devices described in the above referenced patents is intended to keep occupants of the vehicle captive therein when the vehicle's window is in an open position, and in addition, are bulkier, require more time to install and remove, and are not as conveniently storable as the Biff Stick.TM. window bar.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized a need for a strong, light weight, highly visible device which is selectively positionable in the channel of an automobile window frame; which is easily installable and removable; which is unobstructive to the act of driving; and which is conveniently storable when not in use.